


Reverie

by Lilliads



Series: Ballad [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, funny scenes, implied iwaoi, matsuhana - Freeform, may the angst be with you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:05:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6984415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilliads/pseuds/Lilliads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanamaki felt like he was in a dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reverie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon/gifts).



> I felt rather sadistic writing the ending and decided to put some angst. Thank god though, that there are some funny scenes ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Listen while reading, [Reverie](https://youtu.be/tjg3-Wla3PU)

Hanamaki stared out from the glass wall of the apartment, the cold wind fogging the glass. It was only 8 AM, yet he already saw kids running over to the bus stops. He was self-absorbed in melancholy, he didn't know why. He saw Matsukawa this morning, he was able to feel his touch, and kiss. Yet, he still felt that tinge of sadness in his mind. The bright orange color of the sun illuminated through, brightening the whole living room. He heaved a soft sigh, and turned to get ready to meet Oikawa 

He didn't expect to have the weather change quickly. Upon exiting the apartment building, rain struck down, and cold win blew through his face. He strode along the street to the coffee shop, merely a 5 minute walk

Once he arrived, he spotted Oikawa almost immediately. The shop was less busier but there was a fair number of people hanging around the cafe. Oikawa waved at him, with a smile planted on his face. Since highschool, he never knew whether it was genuine or not. 

He set aside the thought, and made his way through the cafe. He gazed around the shop, he heard that the place was made to look rather vintage. The flooring was wooden, and the wall was bricked up. A chalkboard was hanging close to the counter, and was colorfully designed with chalks, and liquor bottles stacked behind the cashier. 

He sat on the empty seat across Oikawa, his megane look disgusted Hanamaki as usual. Before Oikawa officially moved into Iwaizumi's house, girls would squeal with delight as Oikawa gave them attention and smile like superstar.

''Long time no see, Makks,'' Oikawa greeted with a bright smile. The nickname he just mentioned made Hanamaki even more disgusted from Oikawa.

''May I ask what the fuck is Makks, and we saw each other last week?'' He questioned. Oikawa let out a soft chuckle. Ignoring the question, he asked,

''Do you want any-----,''

''No.'' Hanamaki declined immediately, he didn't want to eat anything. He felt as if, if he would eat something, it would taste stale or taste horrible. Oikawa nodded, he didn't ask why, and Hanamaki appreciated that.

* * *

They both talked about what they did this past week, until Oikawa asked,

''Are you doing alright without, uh, Mattsun?''

He felt it. He felt something in the back, a cold sensation on his shoulder. He decided to ignore it, and answer the question he never wanted to hear.

''I'm good, I guess.'' Hanamaki said hesitantly, Oikawa stared at him for awhile, processing that bored, expressionless answer. Has it been 30 minutes since he arrived? It felt like he was in the cafe for 3 hours already. 

He decided to leave ahead of Oikawa, who was quite surprised. He bid him a goodbye, and went straight out.

The cold air brushed slowly through his face, momentarily bleary eyed. He stared across the street, spotting the park. The fond memories came crashing back to his mind, the dumb shit they did on the slides, and the peaceful times they would just hang around the swing sets. 

He strolled over to the park, and sat on the set of swings. He allowed himself to be swallowed into a silent reverie as he stared up at the sky. He turned over to look at his side, another empty swing. That was where Mattsun held his hand, assured him that he'll be with him, told him that he shouldn't worry. Those promises became empty ones, it became useless to him. It crumbled to dust and was swept away from his mind.

Hanamaki felt raindrops fall on his head, he ignored the rain and without thinking, he went to one last place before he want back to his apartment. 

Matsukawa's grave.

He promised himself he wasn't going to visit anymore, but he couldn't help it. He couldn't stop the temptation that kept roaring in his mind. Rain poured down and he was soaked to the bone, his shirt soaking under his sweater. 

He stared down at the grave, the words engraved on the stone were faint from the darkness of the clouds and rain. The Willow tree rustling from the strong, cold wind. He had resentment towards Mattsun. His jaw clenched as he thought of the arguments he had, and the stressful times that occurred.  

He turned over to leave, without looking back, he walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> Jamie, congratulations on 400 followers! Thank you so much for supporting this series!
> 
> Zorra, congrats as well! I hope you'll continue to enjoy this series until it lasts!
> 
> [lilliads]()
> 
> Artwork by the incredible, Yuumei! (her tumblr: [Yuumei-art]())


End file.
